Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3-e
Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3-e included two series of e-Reader cards that were made to be used with Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 for the Game Boy Advance. In order to use the cards, the player needed two Game Boy Advances, an e-Reader, a copy of the game, and a link cable to connect the two Game Boy Advances. There are many cards, though only three types. Some were made exclusive to Japan, while none were released in Europe. The Virtual Console version of Super Mario Advance 4 includes all the levels built in from the start Types of cards Demo Cards Demo Cards are one of the three types of cards present in the game. When the player scans a Demo Card, a video will show a Nintendo employee perform different feats such as going through a stage as fast as he possibly can, pull of a 1-up trick, or collect as many coins as possible in order to cause a Toad House to appear. The World 4-6 card was made exclusively for Wal-Mart stores. Level Cards Level Cards will give the player new levels that weren't present in any version of the game. They can only be accessed by swiping an e-Reader card. The Game Pack can hold a total of thirty two stages. In order to add more levels, you'll have to go to a special Level Scan Portal on the game's map that is glowing. After you're there, you'll have to press the A button to start the process. After that a Lakitu will appear at the top right of the stage and an screen will pop up telling you to swipe the card. Once you've done so, you'll shortly be able to play the stage you've just scanned. The only way to save the level to the game's memory is to beat it. Power-Up Cards Power-Up Cards can be scanned by bringing up the item menu and selecting Power-Up Card. After this, a message will appear after you're connected telling the player to scan the card (note: it must be a Power-Up Card in order to work properly). After scanning the card, the game will be notified as to what item you have received, and it'll subsequently be added to your item box for use at a later time. The developers implemented the Cape Feather and P-Wing from Super Mario World in this game, making it the first time the items appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. Scanning an e-Card with a Cape or P-Wing on it is the only way to get the item in the game. Gallery Series 1 Image:SMA4_e1.jpg Image:SMA4_e2.jpg Image:SMA4_e3.jpg Image:SMA4_e4.jpg Image:SMA4_e5.jpg Image:SMA4_e6.jpg Image:SMA4_e7.jpg Image:SMA4_e8.jpg Image:SMA4_e9.jpg Image:SMA4_e10.jpg Image:SMA4_e11.jpg Image:SMA4_e12.jpg Image:SMA4_e13.jpg Image:SMA4_e14.jpg Image:SMA4_e15.jpg Image:SMA4_e16.jpg Image:SMA4_e17.jpg Image:SMA4_e18.jpg Image:SMA4_e19.jpg Image:SMA4_e20.jpg Image:SMA4_e21.jpg Image:SMA4_e22.jpg Image:SMA4_e23.jpg Image:SMA4_e24.jpg Image:SMA4_e25.jpg Image:SMA4_e26.jpg Series 2 Image:SMA4_e27.jpg Image:SMA4_e28.jpg Image:SMA4_e29.jpg Image:SMA4_e30.jpg Image:SMA4_e31.jpg Image:SMA4_e32.jpg Image:SMA4_e33.jpg Image:SMA4_e34.jpg Image:SMA4_e35.jpg Image:SMA4_e36.jpg Image:SMA4_e37.jpg Image:SMA4_e38.jpg Image:SMA4_e39.jpg Image:SMA4_e40.jpg Image:SMA4_e41.jpg Image:SMA4_e42.jpg Image:SMA4_e43.jpg Image:SMA4_e44.jpg Image:SMA4_e45.jpg Category:E-Reader games Category:2003 video games Category:Mario games Category:Nintendo games